Beauty of Being Perfect
by NeedsBlueHair
Summary: Noodle feels ugly after she's turned down for the foral dance. SAD but HAPPY! Reviews would be appreciated!


**Another one shot! I really gotta start workin' on stories with chapters. Here you go! Enjoy it…and review it! **

Ages:

Noodle-15

2-D-27

Murdoc-39

Russel-30

Beauty of Being Perfect

Noodle sat back in the passenger's seat of the green Jeep waiting for Murdoc to come drive her to school. She looked down at her high school uniform. She let out a sigh and leaned her head against the window of the car. Then out came 2D with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

Then he jumped in the driver's seat of the car. "Sorry Noodle, Murdoc has a hangover and I'll be drivin ya to school. So you're probably gonna be lil' bit late." He said starting the car.

"Okay." Noodle said softly. 2D looked over at her. "Hey kiddo you okay?" He asked her. "Yeah…it's just that the formal dance is tomorrow night and of course I don't have a date." Noodle said quietly. 2D didn't know how to respond. "Oh…well its okay dawlin. I'm sure you'll get a date by tomorrow." He stroked her soft hair and she gave him a faint smile. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, 2D-sama."

2D tried to smile. He just hated to see his best friend cry. So he turned on the radio and blasted DARE. Noodle looked at him and giggled.

"Thank you, 2D-sama." She said. He pulled out of Kong's car park and drove off to the high school.

2D pulled up to the school and let Noodle out of the car. Before she got out she gave 2D a kiss on the cheek. "See you at 3 PM 2D." She got out of the car and ran into the large building. 2D stared at her run in "I hope she gets her date." He thought aloud. Then he heard sirens coming after him. "SHOOT! I knew I shouldn't have ran a stop sign!" He drove away quickly.

Noodle walked through the hallways of her school and heard people's voices talking about the dance. It was driving her crazy! It was like they were bragging because they all had dates and she didn't. She ran to her locker and hid behind her locker door.

She felt a tap on her back and turned around. "Hey Noodle." Noodle sighed. "Hey Candice." Candice is Noodles best friend (her nickname is Candy). She was blonde and had pretty blue eyes. Let's just say she looked like a 15-year-old Mandy Moore.

"So what have you been up too?" Candice asked. Noodle grabbed her biology book out of her locker. "I've been stressing out." Noodle closed her locker and began walking to class with Candice. "First of all, that stupid assignment Mr. Durken assigned to us was a pain in the butt and took me all week to do. I've had two concerts in a row this week. I had to go to the mall and sign autographs that took **_forever. _**Also the formal has been stressing me out most. Luckily I was able to get my dress." Noodle then realized something and slapped her forehead. "Ugh…but I don't have a date."

Noodle and Candice walked into the classroom and sat down. "Well that's alright Noodle, I don't have a date either. We can go together." Candice said with a grin. "Aw…thanks Candy, I don't know what I'd do without you." Noodle and Candice gave each other a hug and then class started.

During class, Noodle was, once again, falling asleep and day dreaming. She looked over to her left and saw Ryan, the guy she's always had a crush on ever since the fifth grade (Noodles a freshman). He was perfect. He had black shiny hair, blue eyes, and a perfect body. Ryan looked over at her and gave her a handsome smile.

Her heart started racing and she started sweating. Then the bell rang and she rushed out of that classroom not even bothering waiting for Candice.

She ran to her locker and his behind her locker door looking at the mirror she had on the door of her locker. Candice ran out of the room and up to Noodle. "Hey, you okay—'cause you rushed out of there like something happened."

Noodle turned around and looked at Candice with a smile on her face. "Ryan looked at me." She said dreamingly. Candice gasped and smiled. "He did?" Noodle nodded. "And he smiled at me too."

"You do know what this means right Noodle?"

"No, what does it mean?"

Candice giggled. "He just has to have a crush on you!"

"What makes you say that?" Noodle asked with a face on confusion. "Here watch this."

Ryan walked out of the classroom holding his books under his arms. "Hey Ryan!" Candice shouted to him. Ryan looked at her and waved. "Hey Candice." He glanced over at Noodle and smiled. "Hey Noodle; I saw the El Manana video. You looked pretty good." Noodle gulped. "Thank you." She sighed.

Ryan smiled and walked off. "He said I looked good." She sighed. Candice giggled and grabbed the books out of her locker next to Noodles. "He likes you Noodle, it's so obvious."

"Okay," Noodle said in a nervous tone. "C'mon, Candy, we're gonna be late to Chemistry." Noodle said. She grabbed Candice's arm and they walked to class together."

Later at lunch Noodle was saving a spot for Candice at her lunch table. She took a bite of her sandwich and looked around the cafeteria. Then through the doors, ran Candice. "Noodle!" She called. Candice ran over to the table and leaned on her hands on the table.

"Good news!" She screamed. "What happened, Candy-sama?" Noodle asked staring at her. Candy sat down and began talking quietly. "I just found out that Ryan doesn't have a date yet!"

Noodle stared at her. "So…"

"So that means you have a chance to ask him!" Candice said happily. "This is so awesome!" She said happily.

Noodle had a big grin on her face. "This is gonna be so awesome!" She thought aloud. Then Noodle looked at Candice. "Wait what about you? You wouldn't have a date." Noodle pointed out to her. "That's fine; we can still hang out even if you're with Ryan. And besides, out of all your 15 years of living, you can finally get the chance to dance with the guy you like." Noodle nodded. "K then, Candy"

Before their last class, Noodle went up to Ryan's locker and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. "Hey Noodle, what's up?" He asked giving her a high five. "Nothing much. How about you?"

"Great, I was just listening to your CD." He opened the CD booklet and turned to the 'Dirty Harry' Picture. "That's a really cool picture Noodle." He said.

Noodle blushed. "Thank you." She gulped and finally asked the question. "So you got a date to the dance yet?"

"Nope, how about you?"

"No of course I don't." Noodle gulped again and started speaking. "Well, since you don't have date and I don't have a date maybe we not have a date together."

"What?" Ryan asked.

Noodle gulped and tried getting her words straight. "Will you…will you go to the formal dance with me?" Noodle said closing her eyes tightly. She opened her eyes and saw that Ryan had a shocked expression on his face.

"Um…thanks for asking, but I can't." He said grabbing his books and closing his locker.

Noodle tried to smile. "Oh…you have date?" She asked.

There was a pause between the two. "No." Noodle widened her eyes. "I just don't want to…sorry." Ryan walked off into the classroom and left Noodle in the now empty hallway.

She dropped her books to the ground and had tears streaming down her cheeks. Noodle ran into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall and cried her eyes out. She stayed there for the rest of the class period.

After school Noodle grabbed the books she needed to take home for the weekend. Noodle looked at the picture of Scarlet Johansson on the inside of her locker and noticed her body. Scarlet has long legs, thin curvy waist, big breasts, a curvy butt (I'm laughing while typing that), and the biggest thing…She's blond.

Noodle looked at the picture carefully. Maybe that's why Ryan turned her down. Maybe he's not in to girls like her. Maybe he's into _pretty_ girls. Girls like, Mandy Moore, Jessica Alba, or Scarlet Johansson. He was into beautiful girls. Not a girl like her.

She had nothing those girls had. Her body was nothing like that. She was not like that. Noodle was never self conscious about the way she looks. Now, since she got turned down for the first time, it was all different. She believed now that she was ugly.

Candice came running up to Noodle. "Noodle I heard you got turned down, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine it's not the end of the world, Candy. We still have each other to go with." Noodle said with a smile merging on her face.

Candice looked at Noodle and sighed. "Sorry Noodle…I-I got a date." Candice said. "W-What? With whom?" Noodle asked. "Ryan asked me right after he turned you down and I said…yes."

Noodles face turned red and she began screaming at Candice. "Candice, how can you say yes to the guy who just turned down you best friend! What kind of best friend are you!" Then Noodle noticed Candice's body. She was that kind of girl who all the boys thought was beautiful!

Noodle growled and grabbed her backpack. She slammed closed her locker and glared at Candice. "I don't want to talk to you!" Noodle ran out of the building leaving Candice standing in the hallway with everyone staring at her. She hugged her arms and felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

Noodle was in the car with Murdoc with her iPod blasting. It was completely silent. "Girl, are you alright." He asked. She slowly nodded her head. "Yes…"

They pulled into the car park of Kong and Noodle jumped out of the car and into the lobby. There 2D and Russel watching TV. "Hey baby girl, wusup witchu?" He asked. Noodle looked at him and tears started coming down her eyes. She shook her head and ran upstairs.

Russel and 2D looked at each other. "Was it something I said?"

Murdoc walked in and sat with them. "There's somethin' wrong with Noodle." Murdoc said lying himself down on the bean bag chair.

"What happened to her?" Russel asked. Murdoc shrugged "I dunno she was like that when she got in the car." 2D looked at the two.

"I think I know what it is." He said. He got up and walked into the corridor. "'D, where you goin'?" Russel asked. 2D stopped walking "I'm gonna go talk to Noodle." 2D then continued walking.

2D knocked on the door. "Noodle?" He said. "Go away." He heard a high voice cry. He sighed and opened the door. He saw Noodle in the corner of her room with the lights off crying. He walked up to her and sat down in front of her.

He moved her hair away from her face and saw tears coming down her cheeks. "I said…'go away'!' She growled. She tried pushing 2D back but he pulled her into a hug. She gave up trying to push him away and started crying instead. She smelled his butterscotch sent that calmed her down a bit.

2D pushed her out of the hug and looked at her seriously. "Is this about the formal dance?" He asked her.

"Yes." She looked at her hands resting on her lap. "I asked that boy Ryan who I told you about to the dance and he said no. And it wasn't because he had a date, but because he just didn't want to. And then he asked out Candice when she already knew he turned me down and she said yes." 2D looked at her and rubbed her back. "He asked her out because she's pretty. She has everything I don't have. Bigger breasts, longer legs, curvy waist, and the one of the biggest thing is-is that she's blond and beautiful. And according to him I'm not. I'm ugly."

2D gasped and pulled Noodle into his arms cradling her to his chest. Her whole body was curled up in a ball and she cried continuously in 2D's chest. "No…shh…don't cry dawlin…It's aright." He embraced her and cried with her. "You're not ugly, Noodle. You're a beautiful girl."

Noodle looked up at him "You're just saying that because you're like family!" She yelled. 2D shook his head. "No of course I'm not just sayin' that because I'm like family. I'm sayin' it because…You're beautiful. You're not like those other girls who you think are perfect. That's what makes you beautiful. You're not like those girls who you see every day."

Noodle looked up at him. "Then why did they get all the dates to the formal dance?" Noodle asked with her voice shaking. "Because, Noodle, high school boys are stupid! They don't see a girl for who they are, they just see them for there bodies!"

"Were you like that in high school?" Noodle asked.

"Yeah, and it lead me to making the biggest mistake of my life."

"What mistake was that?"

"Dating Paula." Noodle snickered and so did 2D. "But seriously Noodle," 2D helped her off the ground and brought her up to the mirror. "What do you see?"

Noodle looked carefully into the mirror. "I see a girl…Someone whose body isn't perfect…but is different from all the pretty girls…but is still…beautiful…someone like…me." Noodle looked over at 2D and smiled. She jumped on him giving him a huge hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Noodle said. Russel stepped in with a phone in his hand. "Hey girl, you okay?" She nodded. "Yes, 2D-sama made me feel a lot better." Noodle said. Russel smiled and handed her the phone. "It's Candice; she wants to know if you're okay."

"Hello?" Noodle said.

"Noodle, look I'm really sorry about what I did." Candice said on the other side of the phone.

"No…No Candy it's alright."

"So can you forgive me?"

"How can I not?"

Candice giggled "So…you still goin' to the dance?"

Noodle thought for a moment. "No…"

2D looked at her and gasped. Noodle smiled. "I'm going to stay here where people think I am beautiful." Noodle hung up the phone and gave 2D another hug.

"Noodle, you've been talking about it all week! How could you not go?" 2D asked.

"I'm going to stay here where I am beautiful. Thank you big brother, for helping me realize that." She closed her eyes and embraced him…2D hugged her back.

The End!

**Well how was it? Was it bad? Was it good? How about sad? You tell me with a review! Also I need a new fan-fic idea. So please tell me if you have an idea! Thank you! **


End file.
